While gardening has always been a popular and relaxing pastime, there are many people who are unable to work with plants because of age or disability or inclement weather or uncomfortable weather conditions. In general, such persons are generally restricted to “gardening” in small flower pots that take up space on tables, window sills, and the various flat surfaces in their places of residence and/or to outdoor “table gardening” when weather and climactic conditions permit. It would be advantageous to such persons if they could garden year round irrespective of age, disabilities, or outdoor conditions. People always love flowers and this would give individuals an outlet to ease the stress of everyday life and, at the same time, decorate their home or office with their favorite flowers and plants year round. It is a primary object of the present invention to provide such a product that is easily accessed by the individual and which can be easily moved about inside a place of residence, including from room to room or even to the outside when weather permits.